


Annie

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Aramis, Porthos a jejich prvorozená dcera.





	Annie

Porthos rozespale otevřel oči. Vedle něj stále spal jeho manžel, který byl úplně vyčerpaný. A pak se opět ozval pláč. Porthos okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a utíkal do dětského pokoje. Nechtěl, aby jejich malá princezna vzbudila Aramise.

Byly to už dva měsíce od porodu, ale Aramis byl stále unavený. Navíc se musel intenzivně starat o jejich malou holčičku, protože Porthos musel do práce. Porthos věděl, jak moc to musí být pro jeho manžela vyčerpávající (starat se o dítě bylo mnohem horší, než jejich práce u policie), a proto se mu snažil co nejvíce pomáhat.

Porthos dorazil do dětského pokoje, kde v kolébce stále plakala jejich malá Annie. Něžně ji vyzdvihl do náručí a přenesl ji k přebalovacímu pultu.

Annie se ztišila, když uviděla svého otce, ale stále povzlykávala. Porthos se proto rychle pustil do práce a vyměnil plnou plínku za čistou. 

,,To je hodná holčička, už ani nepláče,” usmíval se a dělal vtipné obličeje.

Annie se usmála, ale brzy se opět zakabonila. Nebyla úplně spokojená.

,,Máš hlad, zlatíčko? Tak půjdeme do kuchyně, tatínek ti určitě nachystal mlíčko.”

Opatrně ji přenesl do kuchyně. Aramis mu naštěstí vše potřebné přichystal a tak na Porthosovi bylo jen mléko ohřát.

Zatímco se mléko ohřívalo, Porthos houpal Annie v náručí a doufal, že nezačne opět brečet. Naštěstí se mléko brzy ohřálo. Porthos vyzkoušel jeho teplotu a když byl spokojený, začal Annie krmit.

Annie hladově polykala teplé mléko a svými malými pěstičkami se snažila dotýkat lahvičky. To ji brzo omrzelo a tak se jen upřeně dívala na svého otce, který se na ni usmíval.

Jakmile byla nakrmená, Porthos ji utřel pusu a čekal, až si odkrkne, než ji opět odnesl do jejího růžového pokojíčku.

Něžně ji uložil zpět do kolébky. Annie se zavíraly oči, ale stejně nechtěla usnout.

,,Jsi stejně paličatá jako tvůj tatínek,” usmál se Porthos, než začal s kolíbkou něžně houpat a zpívat ukolébavku.

Jeho tichý hlas se linul celým pokojem a Annie ho hypnotizovaně sledovala. Její víčka se klížila čím dál víc a nakonec s poslední slokou spadla úplně.

Porthos dozpíval ukolébavku, kterou mu kdysi dávno zpívala i jeho matka, a políbil svou malou holčičku na čelo.

,,Dobrou noc, zlatíčko,” popřál, než se otočil ke dveřím.

K jeho překvapení se ale o dveře opíral Aramis, byl sice unavený, ale i tak celá jeho tvář zářila štěstím. Porthos musel uznat, že těhotenství a rodičovství jeho manželovi opravdu slušelo.

,,Proč nespíš?” zeptal se tiše.

,,Vzbudil jsem se zimou, když mě můj velký radiátor opustil,” ušklíbl se Aramis.

,,Já věděl, že mě využíváš jen jako svoje osobní topení,” povzdechl si Porthos a následoval Aramise zpět do jejich ložnice.

Schoulili se pod přikrývky a těsně se k sobě přimkli, aby se opět zahřáli.

,,Víš, že jsi nemusel vstávat,” řekl Aramis. ,,Jdeš do práce.”

,,Nemůžu nechat veškerou starost na tobě, lásko, máš toho sám dost.”

,,Jsem rád, že mi pomáháš, ale byl bych radši, kdybys byl pořádně vyspaný. Musíš se soustředit v práci. Nechci, aby mi tě vzali kvůli nějaké blbé chybě.”

,,Nic se mi nestane, lásko. Stejně mě Treville přesunul jen na hloupé práce. Nic tak zábavného, co jsme dělali minulý rok.”

,,Aspoň že tak,” vydechl úlevně Aramis. ,,Nemůžeme tě ztratit. Ani já ani Annie.”

,,Věř mi, Ari, udělal bych vše pro to, abych se vrátil k vám. Nenechal bych vás samotné.”

,,Tak si to pamatuj.”

,,Neboj, budu.”

Aramis políbil svého manžela a zavřel oči.

,,Porthosi?”

,,Ano, lásko?”

,,Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, že umíš zpívat.”

,,Nikdy ses neptal,” odpověděl Porthos hravě.

,,Co dalšího přede mnou skrýváš?”

,,Na to budeš muset přijít sám.”

,,Hm, s radostí.”

,,Běž spát, lásko.”

,,Ty taky, dobrou.”

,,Dobrou noc.”

...

Ráno je vzbudil opět dětský pláč. Tentokrát to byl ale Aramis, kdo šel Annie utišit. Porthos se musel připravit do práce.

Oblečený v uniformě nakonec sešel do kuchyně, kde začal pro sebe a Aramise vařit snídani. Jeho manžel přišel jen o chvíli později s Annie v náručí.

Annie byla oblečená do žlutých dupaček s motivem žirafy. Byly její oblíbené.

,,Na je přebalená a nakrmená, já zatím dovařím snídani.”

Porhos s radostí přijal do náruče svoji malou holčičku, zatímco Aramis se místo něj postavil ke sporáku.

,,No nevypadá moje malá holčička nádherně?”

Aramis jen protočil oči nad chováním svého manžela. Věděl, že sám se choval stejně, ale vidět Porthose, kterého se každý nad oddělení bál, jak si takhle hraje se svou malou dcerou bylo opravdu vtipné.

,,Nechci si ani představit, jak moc ji budeš rozmazlovat, až bude větší.”

,,Princezna dostane, co bude chtít, že jo?” usmál se a políbil Annie na nos. ,,Víš, možná bychom měli začít pracovat na sourozencích. Přece nechceme, aby byla sama.”

,,Opravdu chceš další děti, nebo hledáš jen výmluvu pro sex?” zeptal se Aramis s pozdviženým obočím. Na tváři mu však hrál potěšený úsměv.

,,Jak si něco takového můžeš vůbec myslet?” hrál Porthos uraženého.

,,U tebe člověk nikdy neví,” pokrčil Aramis rameny.

,,Tss, já jen chci, aby naše holčička nebyla samotinká. Myslím, že další tři sourozenci budou tak akorát.”

,,Tři?! Chceš mě zničit?”

,,Jistě že ne, má lásko. Jen chci velkou rodinu a spoustu malých Aramisků.”

,,Prosím, to už nikdy neříkej.”

,,Jak si přeješ,” zamrkal Porthos.

,,Vážně si chceš tolikrát projít mým těhotenstvím?” zeptal se Aramis tentokrát zcela vážně.

,,Věř mi, lásko, nic mi neudělá větší radost, než tě vidět kulatého s našim malým děťátkem uvnitř.”

,,Máš obrovské štěstí, že tě miluju.”

,,Ano, štěstí a navíc Athos a d’Artagnana, kteří nám rádi pohlídají naše děti, abychom si mohli užít času pro dospělé.”

,,Nechápu, jak se naše konverzace mohla takhle vymknout kontrole,” zavrtěl Aramis hlavou.

Porthos sám pro sebe zamrkal a usmál se na svoji malou holčičku, jejíž žluté dupačky tak nádherně kontrastovaly s její snědou pokožkou.

,,Co na to říkáš, Annie? Chceš malé bratříčky a sestřičky?”

Annie mu nevěnovala žádnou pozornost. Místo toho si hrála s knoflíky u jeho uniformy.

Porthos se zasmál a poděkoval svému manželovi, který před něj položil snídani. Jednou rukou jedl a druhou si přidržoval Annie.

Když dojedl, políbil svého manžela a jejich malou princeznu.

,,Večer budu doma.”

,,Vrať se v pořádku.”

,,Vrátím, miluju tě.”

,,Já tebe taky.”

Porthos odešel a Aramis zůstal opět sám s Annie.

,,Tak co budeme dělat dneska, Annie? Půjdeme na procházku?”

Annie se zaškaredila a strčila si prst do pusy. Aramis se jen zasmál.

,,Stejná jako tatínek,” řekl, než se s ní vydal do jejího pokojíčku, kde na ni čekaly její hračky.


End file.
